Esu no Agent
by ArkenjalUru
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a detective in the fifth anti-organized crime division of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police, a.k.a. "Anti-Gang 5" specializing in handgun seizures. Tetsuya's secret weapon is "S" ("spy"), an informant who plays a key role in Tetsuya's information gathering. Tetsuya is training an informant who has been officially accepted into Shinjuku's Generation of Miracles Group
1. Chapter 1

"**ESU"**

Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a detective in the fifth anti-organized crime division of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police, a.k.a. "Anti-Gang 5" specializing in handgun seizures. Tetsuya's secret weapon is "S" ("spy"), an informant who plays a key role in Tetsuya's information gathering. Tetsuya is training an informant who has been officially accepted into Shinjuku's Generation of Miracles Group within the Budoha crime syndicate. One day, Tetsuya awakes to an anonymous phone call. "Watch out for your S." A tale of two men whose lust, pride and loneliness collide!

**Disclaimers: I don't on the Kuroko no basuke**

**Warning: It Yaoi and pairs of KagaKuro**

Chapter 1:

An ear-piercing, electronic noise interrupted his deep. Kuroko Tetsuya let out a groan as he was jarred awake by the shapeless intruder. He want to smash the phone into silence, but instead, he grudgingly rolled out of bed and grabbed the receiver.

"Hello?", he growled,

His voice hoarse and oozing with discontent. However, no reply came from the other end. Assuming that it was a prank call, Kuroko was just about to put down the receiver when finally a voice spoke on the other end.

It was the low voice of a man he didn't recognize; Kuroko racked his brain, trying to place a name to it. Deciding that it was hopeless in his half-asleep state, Kuroko quickly gave up.

"Who?", he asked.

Kuroko rubbed his eyelids between his thumb and index fingers. The back of his eyeballs stung. He felt a discomfort, as if a foreign object had pushed itself into his skull.

"Even if I told you my name," the voice said, "you wouldn't know who I am. But I know who you are,"

Upon hearing those strange words, Kuroko stopped rubbing his eyes. Inside his head, a red warning light began to flash.

"How did you get my number?" he asked after a pause.

"Be careful with Andou," the voice said ignoring his question.

"What?" Kuroko sputtered. "What do you mean? Hey!"

The line was cut off. Kuroko gritted his teeth and put down the receiver. He was annoyed the having been woken up so early in the morning. Yanking the curtains open, he allowed the morning daylight to flood in although it was still relatively dark due to the short winter days. Kuroko quickly glanced down at the street before heading to the bathroom.

He showered in the warm water and, eventually his head began to clear. As Kuroko washed, he wondered if the warning had come from a superior. He arrived at the conclusion that too little information had been given for that to the case.

Who on Earth was that man? He not only knew Andou, but also that Kuroko was connected to him. That in itself was not strange. Many people knew that Kuroko and Andou were friends. But he had not given his phone number to any of those people besides Andou himself.

He finished his shower, wrapped a bath towel around his waist and entered the kitchen. From the fridge he took out a cold bottle of mineral water and drank half of it in one gulp. Looking into the empty fridge, Kuroko replayed in his head what the man had said.

"Be careful with Andou,"

He didn't know what it meant. He had known Andou for three years now, and they had build up a strong relationship. Andou was by far his most important professional contact-a man that Kuroko had no choice but to trust. It was unthinkable that he would understand what the caller meant at all.

Troubled, Kuroko let out a small sight. Andou was his S. he couldn't doubt Andou would be to lose his footing. You either swan or sank with your S. your fates were intertwined.

Putting the bottle back in the fridge, Kuroko went and stood in front of his closet. He chose a plain white shirt from it and pulled it over his naked skin. Next, he put on an expensive suit and combed back the hair that had fallen in front of his face. He then assessed the reflection that looked back at him from the mirror.

His shirt was open wide at the neck and on his chest glittered a gold chain. The dark suit wrapped around his slender body snugly.

Now fully alert, Kuroko took in his reflection and curled his mouth in disgust at what he saw.

He looked like a punk.

But that was fine. The moment that he left this room he was no longer Kuroko Tetsuya, detective. His name would be Kira Yamato. Saying the name to himself one more time, he closed the closet door on Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko hung his head as he walked down Yasukuni road.

He was still a little early for his appointment, but he always tried to arrive early rather than make Andou wait. Whenever he was late he felt at a disadvantage. It this job, he had to make sure that thing went according to plan, and that he was never in a position where he could be at disadvantage. He took all possible measure to maintain his confidence.

As he made his way down the street, the people walking in the opposite direction would shuffle to one side upon seeing him approaching them. They might not have meant to do it consciously, but it was a good indication of how Kuroko came across to other people. They weren't so terrified of him that they would throw themselves to one side, but they weren't about to encourage him to come any closer either.

"Ah, Mr. Yamato," a familiar voice called out to Kuroko as soon as he stepped onto Sakura Street, with its numerous brothels that catered to various fetishes. It was Moriguchi, who used to work at one of Andou's shops

"We've got a new girl in. this one's a real hottie!"

"heh," Kuroko said with a smirk. "Well, I _definitely _wanna get myself some of that then.

Continue?

**I will promise that a updated soon so well see next time in next chapter….. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors: Hi Mina-san I back for Chapter 2…**

**Hope you kike it…**

Chapter 2 :

" You say that every time, Mr. Yamato but you drop by," Moriguchi said. "Well I guess a good-looking guy doesn't have to spend money to get some.

He shrugged his shoulders, looking disappointed.

"Maybe next time." Kuroko said

"Give my respects to Mr. Andou," Moriguchi said.

"I will," Kuroko promised, "Keep on trucking Moriguchi,"

Andou operated several bathhouses in Kabuki-cho area so he was well-known is this neighborhood. Through Andou, Kuroko had became acquainted with various people in this locate. You could never have too many connections when it came to intelligence gathering.

His destination lay just ahead. But Kuroko stopped in his tracks. He recognized a face in the dark alleyway. It was a young, well-dressed man screaming something at a much larger man who was restraining him. This was Toshiaki Yoshi, who was one of Andou's employees. Toshiaki was clearly in foul mood and his long hair was in a mess.

"I told you to let me go!" Toshiaki was yelling.

"You shit bag! What did I do? All I did was just kick the shop sign a little."

"A little?" the other man asked. "That was a big mistake. We'll talk about this at the police station. Come with me."

"Oh, come on, lay off, Mr. Detective," Toshiaki whined. "I didn't-," Toshiaki noticed Kuroko's presence and called out to him, "oh, Mr. Yamato!"

Cursing his luck, Kuroko walked over to the two of them, making sure not to give away any sign of recognition on his face.

"Yamato..?" the large man said, looking at Kuroko and frowning. He looked as if he was about to say something.

Kuroko ignored him and instead turned to Toshiaki. "What's going on? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Toshiaki said. "This liquor store owner was giving me crap so on the way out of the store, I just gave the shop sign a little kick. And this… this detective said that I was destroying private property!"

Toshiaki's face had turned very pale. The large bag that the he was carrying probably contained drugs of some kind, something that would land him into trouble if the man did a search.

Kuroko looked at the detective who was standing in front of him and purposefully cocked his head in a show of surprise.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Midorima!" he exclaimed. "It's been a while. What a coincidence,"

Toshiaki's eyes widened in surprise. "Huh? What? You know this detective?"

"It has been a while. You look well," the detective replied cautiously.

"Midorima-san, this is friend of mine. I know he acts like jerk, but he's a good guy underneath. Can't you let him off?" Kuroko wheedled.

He bowed his head, and Midorima nodded reluctantly.

"All right," Midorima said. I'll let you off just this once. All right, squirt? Don't do it again. Next time, I'll arrest you no questions asked."

Midorima had made his point. Toshiaki nodded in acknowledgment, but didn't look entirely convinced.

"toshiaki, go to the office and tell them that I'm going to be a little late," Kuroko ordered. "Thanks."

Nodding to Kuroko, Toshiaki left in a hurry. When he looked back, he saw Kuroko bow to Midorima again.

"I'm sorry," Kuroko said softly.

"Mr. Yamato, is it now? Must be hard work," Midorima sympathized with a grim face. "You look so different. I thought you were some kind of gigolo."

Tonight, Kuroko wore a Camel hair coat on top of his suit. He could indeed almost pass for a snobby gigolo.

"It's work," he said. "Mr. Midorima-san, where are you going?"

"Jyuku station," Midorima replied. "Glad to be back in the fold. I decided to go back to regular detective work."

Midorima's words were poignant. This special job wasn't something that just anyone was cut out for.

Midorima and Kuroko had been colleagues when they had worked at the main station in the Community Safety Division. The two of them had both been transferred to the same time, and they had both been one the special training course in intelligence gathering.

However, after half a years, Midorima applied to get reassigned and left the head office. He wasn't the only one. Out of all the people assigned to intelligence only half had made it through. Some quit the police others, like Midorima, had been reassigned. One by one they had dropped out, intelligence was not a popular department to be in.

Continue?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: hey minna-san I'm back….. **

"You're in COC5 now?" Kurorko nodded responding to Midorima's questions. "How is it?" I heard that it was pretty though?"

"The name is different, but most of everything else is the same as when I work in Community Safety," Kuroko said.

"I suppose that's true," Midorima said with a pained smile. "However much the organization changes the people in it are still the same."

In 2003, the Metropolitan Police had underground a huge reform in which a new Counter-Organized-Crime Division had been set up. Organized crime by gangs, both local and foreign, had, until then, been policed by the Investigation, Community Safety and Public Security divisions. However, the methods used by organized crime groups had gotten worse in recent years they had become ticker and increasingly more international, posing difficulty problems for the Japanese police. Hence, a new division had been set up with increased powers called the Counter-Organized-Crime Division, or COC for short.

COC was made up of roughly 94 people who had previously been part of six other divisions: unit I consisted of special investigators of foreign affairs that had been attached to that Public Security Division. Unit 2 handled the investigation of international crimes and had previously been part of the Detective Division, Unit 3 was a counter-gang unit once also attached to the Detective Division, Unit 4 was an investigative unit, Unit 5 was the Arms and Narcotics Unit which had formerly been a part of. Finally there was the Special Investigative Unit into International Organized Crime that was also part of Community Safety. All of these unit were then moved into the COC.

Also, police leadership had wanted to clean up Investigative Unit 4, which had started to become corrupted it members collaboring with the gang they were supposed to be working against in the first place.

"Shinjuku station must be tough too." Kuroko commented.

"Yeah, its always busy there," Midorima said with a laugh.

"The head office is a total mess," Midorima said. "Everyday is a nightmare. We have your special detectives going and out all the time."

"I get exhausted running around all the time, but I suppose I must enjoy it all really."

Midorima was a veteran detective in this area. He was superb at confiscating guns and detecting drugs.

"How are you doing?" Midorima asked.

"I'm getting by," Kuroko answered. "I like this lone wolf kind of work."

Midorima fell silent and looked at Kuroko like he was contemplating this words.

"Don't do anything stupid," he finally said. " If you get into trouble, no one is gonna help you out. Leads can always be a lizard's tail. Never forget that"

"Yeah," Kuroko said.

"That Andou…," Even though there was no one nearby, Midorima lowered his voice as he said," "he's your S?"

"Something like that," Kuroko admitted.

"Your S lives in Kabuki-cho?," Midorima said. "If you get into any trouble you can call me anytime. If there is anything I can do, I'll try my best."

"Thanks," Kuroko said giving a quick bow before leaving Midorima.

As he walked, he subconsciously looked around. He couldn't be caught talking to of the Shinjuku police. Lucky, all he saw were some guys structing in the distance.

He arrived at his destination in no time. Andou office was on the fifth floor an old building. He was for the elevator to come down. The doors opened with chime. Just as he about to get in, he stooped. The was already a person in there.

It was a =large man he hadn't seen before. Kuroko was 176 cm. himself, but this guy was almost 10 cm. taller than him. Over his muscular body, the man wore a black Cashmere coat and his long was slicked back. His feature were all-defined, rugged and eye-catching. However, his eyes seemed somewhat cold and his tight lips exuded attitude,

"Boss, all finished?"

Surprised at hearing a voice behind him. Kuroko spun around. Standing right behind him was a man wearing a high-collared black suit. He was about Kuroko's age and a little taller. He had long narrow eyes eyes and hair was tied back. Kuroko had throught there was no one around, but the manmust have caught up with him at some point.

"Yes," the man from elevator answered.

"the car is ready," the other stranger said.

The man got out of the elevator, and, on seeing Kuroko waiting at the door, his mouth relaxed into a smile.

It wasn't an unfriendly smile. But Kuroko remained expressionless and just stepped aside. As the man passed by, Kuroko caught a sniff of a sweet fragrance.

The man turned back to Kuroko meaningfully. Once again their eyes met, with their eyes still locked. Kuroko pressed the close button. The doors slowly closed finally breaking their gaze.

Kuroko had come into contact with countless people like him before. But those kinds of people were few and far between in this part of the city. Furthermore he and the man had merely passed each other.

He got off the fifth floor and opened the door in front of him. There was a small plate on the door that read " Seiren Industries," when he entered the room, he was greeted by a receptionist called Riko who had been reading one of the weeklies.

"Oh, Mr. Yamato," she said. "Good morning the boss is waiting in his room."

Kuroko smiled. "Thank you, Riko. You're looking pretty today. That dress suits you.

"Re-really?" Riko said.

Kuroko knocked on the door to Andou's room. Not waiting for an answer, he opened the door. Andou was in the act of getting up off the sofa he had been sitting on.

"Sorry I'm late," Kuroko said as a greeting.

"No, you helped Toshiaki out," Andou said. "Thank you,"

Andou signaled for Kuroko to sit down on the sofa.

Kuroko did so, saying, "It was nothing, just lucky it was a cop I knew,"

He took a cigarette out from his business suit and Andou pulled out a light, Putting his face close to the flame, Kuroko took a deep breath. Ather blowing out a slow stream of smoke, he revealed what had been bothering him.

"Toshiaki might be being watched by the Shinjuku police."

"You mean that wasn't just coincidence?" Andou pulled a face as he played with the Cartier ligther.

"I just have a feeling," Kuroko said " I can't be sure,"

Continue?


	4. Chapter 4

"For the moment, well'll assign him away from that kind of work then," Andou said after a pause. "He may have a good head on his shoulders, but he lacky discretion."

"I think that's a good idea," Kuroko said.

Their conversition sounded like something between a superior and an inferior, but in fact Andou runs was 31 and Kuroko 30. Andou runs Korean salons and Turkish baths. He was a young underworld. He was found much success in tokyo's underworld. He was wise beyond his years and had outstanding businessacumen.

He was also a major player in the Generation of mirecles group, which was the unbrella organization of the regional Koujin Association.

Andou was familiar with all the gang leader that ran business. He was a perfect S. Kuroko couldn't have asked for a better resource person.

"For the time being, Toshiaki isn't allowed to handle goods. Got that, Nishi?" Andou ordered.

"Understood, sir," Nishi answered.

Nishi was Andou's rigth-hand man. His job title was Executive Managing Director, but he wasn't really involved in running the company. The management of Andou's illegal activities was his real duty.

"I have something for you. Next month, there is going to be a big crackdown," Kuroko said.

Andou looked at Nishi.

"Again..," he murmured.

"The Metropolitan Police Counter-Crime Unit, the Community Safety Division and the Immigration Bereau are going to be cooperating with a lotal of 500 men apparently," Kuroko continued.

Andou nodded with a serious expression.

"Make sure that the shops are told to be careful. Thank you again. You've been a great help,"

Threr were plenty of foreign woman illegaly working in his bathouses so unexpected crackdown could potentially destate his income.

"Mr. Yamato, how do you always manage to obtain that kind of information?" Nishi asked, looking thankingfully at Kuroko.

Of course, there was no way that Kuroko could say it was a leak from his superior. In addition to himself, other investigators who were also using an S received this kind of clasified information from above. As they were technically illegal, these undercover operations were unofficial and off the record.

"I have friends within the Metropolitan Police force," Kuroko answered. "I told you before. I have a lot of influence in this business,"

"But that kinf of classified information in pretty-" Nishi began.

Nishi," Andou interrupted. "Go there now and tell the managers to be careful. Be espicially careful in the korean place."

"Understood, sir," Nishi nodded, and stood up quickly.

When they were alone, Kuroko put out the cigarette and apologized. Andou shook his head.

only Andou knew that Kuroko was a detective Andou had explained to Nishi and the other members of his family that Kuroko was a freelance reporter who has helped him in the past. Kuroko also had kept with this lie and, when asked, he would say that he was writing a report on bathhouses and the underworld companies. That way it wouldn't be so suspicious when he had interesting information.

Thus, the plan they had adopted was a secret intelligence initiative callad an "S operation."

Detective would win over people who had positions in the crime syndicates and obtain from them information on arms traffing. These inside informants were called "S" or a spy.

"Have you found out any more?" Kuroko asked, returning to the main issue.

Contenue?


	5. Chapter 5

Andou made a face. " There is no doubt that he's a dealer. I looked into his financial situation, and when I showed him the cold hard cash, he ate it up."

Andou had become acquainted with a male Chinese resident in japan through his overt business relations. The man operated a trading company in the capital and his name was Ying Fa Lin.

Andou had meet with the man several time and the Chinese man had come to see his shop. He had asked if Andou was interested in seeing "real guns,"

"You didn't agree to a deal, did you?" Kuroko asked.

Andou answered immediately, "Of course not,"

In principle, for the informant and investigator to allow crime to happen was not a crime itself narcotics were left to the drug enforcement officers of the Ministry of guns was the domain of the police and the Of Health, Labor and Warfare, whereas the proliferation of guns was domain of police and the cost guard.

"It was him that was interested," Andou added "He said that he could get hold of any number of guns."

Perhaps the man was a big time broker. If that was case, then this would be a real breakthrough Kuroko knew what his supervisors would tell him to do through. It was always the same order don't actively pursue only observe. He had to obey orders.

"Keep meeting with him, but don't make him suspicious," Kuroko advised. " Even if he wants to spped up the negotiations, try your best to prolong it,"

"Understood," Andou answered

Andou was an excellent S. through his information; the police had been able to seize dozen of weapons and hundreds of rounds of ammunition however the higher power wanted not only to seize arms but also to obtain information on the delivery methods.

Kuroko sensed that behind Andou's obedience he was hiding something.

"I'll back if anything happen let me know,"

Kuroko said.

"Yes and thank you for the information," Andou said.

When standing together, Andou was taller but despite his height, Kuroko didn't sense and=y kind of intimidation from him. Perhaps this was because of Andou's reticence and mildness.

He sudden remembered that phone conversation.

"Be careful with Andou,"

The voice of the unknown man floated at the back of his mind like an illusion.

"Your hair has grown," Andou said, his finger stroking the back of Kuroko's neck.

Kuroko turned around quit violently and Andou quickly apologized, withdrawing his fingers.

"Yeah I should get it cut," Kuroko said after a pause.

"Long hair suits you," Andou said. "I like it,"

"Really? Well maybe I'll let it grow a while then," Kuroko smiled and Andou eyes opened a little wider. Kuroko rarely smiled so Andou had been taken off guard. "Andou I want to thank you for everything I know it's difficult for you?" Kuroko said suddenly

Andou looked troubled however he immediately replied as expected, "I'm Mr. Yamato's S. I'm not going to let you down in any way. Please don't worry."

Kuroko nodded at Andou's reassuring words and pushed th issue one last time looking intently at him.

"You're the only one that I can rely on,"

Andou looked back at Kuroko not blinking once his eyes ware full of burning emotion that he couldn't hide.

Kuroko finally satisfied said that he could see himself out and left the room. Such foolishness Andou had feeling for him. What Kuroko was doing made him despise even himself. However the more he became involved in this city the more he felt the self-contradiction. Perhaps it would be better to retire from it all like Midorima had done.

He wondered why he kept going despite at these reservations. Ultimately he never quit because he felt responsible somehow.

The next afternoon Kuroko left home and headed to an apartment block located in Shibuya. For the most part, the block was full of tenants, with the exception of the third floor, which was the operations base of the Matsuda Units that Kuroko was employed in. once a week he would meet with the head of the unit and he seven other investigators in the group. Each investigator would give a report on their recent activities at the meeting.

After each investigator had given a report on their information and the development of their surveillance they would then receive notices or orders from their superiors.

In the room there was desk at which each person would go to file his report. Kuroko like the other investigators, took out one of the form.

Kuroko was then stopped by Izuki who was sitting beside Kiyoshi , "Mr. Kuroko can I have a minute?"

"Yes what is it," he asked stopping and turning to face Izuki who was still sitting. Kuroko was older but Kuroko was detective rank while Izuki was a captain. The difference was like that of heaven and Earth.

"Yeeterday I had dinner with Counselor Hideyuki Shinozuka," Izuki said. "The counselor was quite concerned about you. He hasn't been able to reach you whever he calls. It's worried him quit a bit, so could you please contact him?"

Kuroko knew that Izuki wasn't giving advice from the goodness of his heart. No good could come about if his name was mentioned. Izuki probably had an ulterior motive. He was the kind of man who only really had interest in the progression of his own career.

"I'm sorry that I worried him," Kuroko said. "I'll call him today."

Izuki gave a satisfied nod and having finished his business followed Kiyoshi back to headquarters.

One of the investigators started the ball rolling with a whispered, " A real official that something."

"Right!" another investigator called out. "Hey Kuroko what make you more special than all us other investigators?"

"Well it was bound to happen," still another joined in . "Andou has been working so hard for him, he,s due for something good."

Hidden behind the laugther and the jokes was real evy. The truth was that Kuroko hadn't had to pay Andou single yen. You could pay your S for information or as a thank you for his cooperation but Andou had not even once accepted money. When mentioned it most seemed to annoy him.

Kuroko knew this was the beginning so he just ignored the taunts nodded his farewells and left the room alone.

In fthe corridor as he was waiting for the elevator a voice called out to him. Turning around he saw that it was Kiyoshi senpai who had been in the same room as him just now.

Kiyoshi senpai was the oldest detective in the Seiren team.

"Don't worry too much about it," he said "They're just bitter because you always bring back good information."

"I don't care," Kuroko said. He immediately regretted his blunt reply. Kiyoshi-senpai was concerned for him. The man had even followed him out to talk with him.

However Kiyoshi-senpai didn't even seen to notice Kuroko rudeness,

"Well that all right you've been working too hard. Remember that plenty of men have been fired when they worked to hard. No one ever gets fired for not working in this place," he said with a cheeky grin across his fac. He was right. "It would be great if this Chinese man Andou is meeting with is it," Kiyoshi-senpai added.

"Yes I want to try and get closer to him," Kuroko said.

They got into the elevator together. Kiyoshi-senpai said in a quiet voice.

"Hey Kuroko Andou in an excellent S. He's done a lot for you so make sure that you look out for him. Looking after our S is an important job. There are those that use the weakness of their S, but those relationships are weak using money is the same it can always betray you. You need to have something greater thrust them and be trusted. It's the only real way,"

The words of a veteran investigator who had used an S held a lot of weight. Kuroko had heard the rumors that when Kiyoshi-senpai S had been targeted by a gang. Kiyoshi-senpai had taken a gun himself and stayed at his S's house to protect the man.

The elevator arrived at the first floor just as the elevator opened Kiyoshi-senpai said.

"Hey Kuroko ypur S is like your woman,"

"My woman?" Kuroko said.

"Yes even though they are criminals even though they are an enemy to our society they rely on us. It's kind of lovable."

He understood what Kiyoshi-senpai was trying to say Kuroko cared for Andou a lot. He needed him

"My S is my important partner," he said

"We have the same interest I obtain the information and he receive special treatment from the police. The bottom line is they don't do it for nothing,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Hi minna san I'm back these continuing of chapter 5 hope you like it…. **

Hearing himself say those word Kuroko couldn't help that they were wrong he cared for Andou a lot at the bottom of his heart he even felt a little scared of the strength of those affections. IT was difficult to deny that his relation with his S was strong enough for him to go beyond the call of duty.

"If anything happens the officers at the head office will tell you to cut yourself off from your S," Kiyoshi-senpai said.

"Athat why I don't want anything more than a business partnership with my S," Kuroko insisted.

"Isn't that what you think?"

Kiyoshi rephrased his comment.

"No matter what our supervisors say our job is to protect our S no, it not quite a job. It not an issue of duty it is simple human relations maybe because you are still young you don't understand but you know Kuroko having a S gambling with life."

Kuroko guessed that Kiyoshi was trying to say that he Kuroko wasn't ready that man didn't intend to be mean-hearted about it but from the standpoint of a veteran investigator, Kuroko was still a rookie not yet able to be trusted entirely.

After Kiyoshi left Kuroko took the Yamanott line to Ikebukuro. He left Ikebukuro East Station and walked down busy Sunshine Street. He headed towards small gun shop located under the train line. The sign said "Gun shop Avis." It was the shop that Andou managed.

Opening the glass door Hirobe who ran the shop called out to him. Hirobe was large man in his mid 30 who wore a beard. He was a huge fan of guns.

"Mr. Yamato," he said. "Long time no see still alive then? I through you might have drowned in Tokyo harbor."

"Hey think I would bite the dust that easily?" Kuroko retorted.

Pretending to admire a Colt Government that was decorating a showcase, Kuroko looked around the shop. The only patrons were two young boys who looked like students.

"Wanna sit down?" Hirobe offered. "Take your time."

Hirobe was sitting by the counter and wa holding disassembled parts of a model gun his hand. Kuroko sat down next to Hirobe and took a quick look at the notebook computer that was there.

"Business slow as usual then," he commented.

"You always say that," Hirobe answered.

"What do you expect? This is a model gun shop it's always not goimg to be packed. Besides kid today are only interested in survival games. If they want to buy something they prefer an electric gun or an air gun. I told Mr. Andou that he wouldn't make much of a profit. But as long I don't go the red he doesn't seen to mind."

"How are thing lately?" Kuroko asked. He wasn't talking about the shop ledger.

"I haven't heard anything," Hirobe answered.

Hirobe also wrote articles about toy guns for magazines. His homepage was pretty popular among gun enthusiasts because there was a lot of random information in it.

Andou employed Hirobe but he was an ordinary employee and not a member of the family. So even through Hirobe was aware that he was detective, Kuroko met him under his assumed name. hirobe himself disliked gun enthusiasts who searched out real weapon. That why he always helped Kuroko out in his investigation.

"Just keep getting these idiots that come in asking questions like "Can I get real guns anywhere?" Kuroko said.

Hirobe nodded and moved the mouse he clicked an icon and a display of sales came up.

There was a model gun that looked like a Ruger that was labeled. "Marushin, south 14 MAXL later model HW.

"I've seen this one," said Kuroko.

Hirobe raised an eyebrow in interest. "Which on?"

Kuroko pointed "That one when I was in Community Safety I got a tip about a house with a gun. I did a search and pulled this out of the closest. It was pretty rusted through."

Hirobe laughed. "The South 14 style is a semi-automatic hand gun that the army used to use. A lot of veterans brought them back from the war and kept them,"

"Yeah the person in question had passed away and no one else seemed to know that it was even in the house," Kuroko said.

The two student buzzed with excitement as they looked over at the showcase near the counter.

"That a Colt Government 70 Series isn't it," one asked.

"Wow so cool," his friend agreed.

"It's a beauty all right you wanna buy one?" Hirobe said.

One of the students that Hirobe had called out to turned around and looked at the shop owner as if he was joking with them.

"I can't afford that," the boy said.

"But it looks cool right?" Hirobe laughed "Strictly advanced order only if you want it you better say so quickly."

"I really can't afford it," the boy insisted.

After a few more longing gazes into the showcase, the students left. Kuroko watched them leave with an ambivalent feeling in his heart.

"Even kids wanna get into them," he said.

"Hmm?" Hirobe put the dismantled cylinder onto the workable, pointed at Kuroko forehead and laughed. "You're going to get wrinkles worrying that much,"

He continued, "Come on Mr. Yamato you must have had a toy pistol when you were a kid and pretended to fire it at your friends? You know, BANG BANG."

"Yeah guess I did," Kuroko admitted. "I had a toy gun made me feel like a real action hero. My parents got it for me,"

"I knew it," Hirobe said. "Boys are all the same. Guns are just so cool they're fun to look at and never get boring."

Understanding what Hirobe was trying to say Kuroko smiled wryly.

Kuroko ran his finger down the black body of a Berreta that had caught his eyes. The metal felt cold to the touch. He understood the fascination. However a gun wasn't a toy. It was a deadly weapon that had the capacity to seriously wound or take a person life with the squeeze of a trigger.

If only he could rid the world of all guns that was the only firm conviction Kuroko held onto now.

The shop owner led Andou and Kuroko through the shop entrance to a separate room. They were at a restaurant that Andou like in Minamioyama.

After ordering some food, Kuroko immediately question Andou "What happened?"

As soon as Andou had gotten into the car. Kuroko had noticed that the man was acting strangely.

"No nothing," Andou replied.

"Something up," Kuroko insisted. "You're restless. You're not yourself."

Andou was a little hesitant but soon he started talking "I feel like I'm being watched."

"Whay? Who?" Kuroko asked stunned.

"I don't know," Andou replied after a pause.

"Could it be a drug official?" Kuroko mused.

IF a drug official was tailing Andou then that could cause some real problems.

"Hey Andou why don't you stop with the drugs?" Kuroko urged. "If throwing that business away entirely is too much, then give it to someone else below to do and just take a portion of the profits."

Andou didn't say anything he probably considering the best course of action.

"For the time being just move it all to a sefe place and don't distribute it to the dealers for a while," Kuroko advised.

"Yes I'll do that," Andou finally concede.

"Promise me," Kuroko insisted. "If it really is a drug official then I won't be able to protect you." Kuroko made eye contact with Andou to push his point.

As Andou nodded they heard a shuffling from behind the sliding door and a waitress carried in their food. Her entrance ended that line of conversation.

During their meal they discussed the Chinese dealer Ying Fa Lin instead.

"Did you meet with Lin yesterday? How did it go?" At the moment Kuroko wanted information on Lin more than anything else.

"It seems Lin will go back to China tomorrow and return on the 10th of next month," Andou said. "I told him that I had a friend called Mr. Yamato with an interest in guns.i said that you were a little rich kid who had inherited a large fortune from his parents and he seemed pretty interested in that. Then when I met him he said he had something good to show me and took out a gun. It was a Tokarev but there was something strange….

"Strange? How do you mean strange?" Kuroko asked.

"It had no markings," Andou answered.

"No, marking? Scratched off?" Kuroko said.

"No it never had them," Andou clarified. "I asked him if it was a bootleg and Lin said that it was a genuine made-in China a Tokarev."

"He also said that if I don't like the Tokarev he has a Makarov that he can also get in bulk," Andou added.

Kuroko wanted to speak to Lin directly at least once. There was most probably a large organization working behind the man.

"When Lin gets back to Japan arrange a meeting," he quested. Andou didn't nod straight away and looked troubled. Kuroko tried to probe him. "Is there a problem?"

"I think it's best if you didn't meet with him," Andou replied. "That man has strange interests."

"Strange interests? What do you mean?" Kuroko asked.

Andou started to explain himself, but he wasn't being clear. "He asked me to introduce him to some girls. But he's into S&M and the girls didn't like it one bit. They are the most important asset in my work so I warned him but then he wanted men…"

"Men?"

"Yes he wanted young pretty men. I think that he actually prefers men to women. If Lin sees a guy like yourself then…." Andou left the rest of his sentence hanging.

He was worried that Lin would lust after Kuroko. Kuroko understood this advice came from Andou concern for him, but it wasn't enough to change his mind.

Continue?

**Please review….**


	7. Chapter 7

Andou might also have been saying it out of jealousy. It could all have been out of self-interest it was a testament to the deep affection that he had for Kuroko.

"Dom't worries," Kuroko said trying to lighten the mood. "You'll be with me."

Andou still didn't look happy but he didn't say anything anymore.

When they finished dinner they each had coffee

"It's coming up soon," said Kuroko bringing the cup to his mouth.

"What is?" Andou asked puzzled.

"Miss Kaori anniversary," Kuroko replied. "Shall we go to the tomb together?"

Andou nodded at Kuroko request. "Thank you for remembering again this year."

"Don't thank me," Kuroko said. "Of course I would remember,"

It still hurt for Kuroko to remember Kaori. If only he had been more careful. It was his biggest regret.

"Andou can I ask you something?" Kuroko said.

"Of course," Andou answered.

"After Kaori died why did you bring me that lead?" Kuroko asked.

Andou narrowed his eyes as if trying to remember.

"You really cared about Kaori," he replied. "When she died you even cried with me. Kaori use to tell me that she had a really reliable detective watching over her so I needn't worry anymore. Before when she told peop[le about the stalker no one had listened. You listened and visited her so many times. She was so grateful to you. Me too I'm really glad that we met."

Was this simple gratitude? It was like Andou was trying to express himself but couldn't.

Kuroko couldn't return the love. "I guess it was thank you, and then we're the same aren't we," he said.

"The same…?" Andou asked

"Yes we both lost our parent and were left with only our sisters," Kuroko clarified. "And then to have that one most important person murdered.

"Mr. Kuroko you and I have know the same pain." Andou didn't call him Mr. Yamato as he normally did. He called him by his true name.

Kuroko was a little shaken by this sudden change in atmosphere.

He picked up the ashtray on the table and motioned for Andou's lighter. Andou didn't open the lighte for him but just held it out. Reaching out to take it the silver lighter was softly placed into Kuroko hand.

In the next instant something Kuroko hadn't expected happened. Andou grabbed the hand that Kuroko was holding the lighter in. the place where he touched felt hot. That heat they moved up Kuroko arm to fill his entire body. It didn't seem real Kuroko was overcome by an intense uneasiness almost like a panic.

"andou…," his small voice called the name out like a desperate plea. Andou remained expressionless and then released Kuroko hand. The place became filled with an uneasy silence.

As Kuroko tried to form words, Andou stood up.

"Let's go," he said.

He was acting like nothing had happened. Kuroko felt enraged that Andou had scared him like Andou really was after him then Kuroko didn't know what he would do.

Feeling troubled by this development he opened the sliding door and stepped out into the corridor. Standing there was an eye-catching, tall man Kuroko stopped in his tracks.

Their eyes met upon noticing Kuroko the corners of the man mouth turned up meaningfully.

It was the same man he had passed at Andou office. Tonight he was wearing a simple three-piece see and looked like an ordinary white-collar worker. But he still had a strong presence about him.

"Well if it isn't Kagami Taiga?" Andoiu said greeting the man. "Here for dinner?"

"Yeah," the man answered. "Tatsuya said this was a good restaurant and brought me here."

"I see," Andou said. "Mr. Tatsuya is here too?" behind the man was a slim young man to whom Andou gave a nod. It was the man who had been wearing the black suit. Today he was in gray.

The man called Tatsuya gave his respects haven't spoken with you in a while. I'm glad to see the you're looking well." It looked like he was Kagami sectary or in a position similar to it.

"We should be going,"

"Yes we're leaving now anyway," Andou said. "Thank you for taking the trouble to come to the office the other day."

Kagami laughed and said it was nothing. Its had apparently been visiting Andou that day.

"If there is anything I can do please don't hesitate to let me know," he said.

"Yes thank you again," Andou said. Cutting the conversation short perhaps that he was making Kuroko wait.

Following behind Andou Kuroko also nodded as he passed Kagami. But suddenly his arm grabbed from behind holding him back.

"Be careful with Andou," to Kuroko amazement the familiar words resounded quietly in his ear. Those words that voice it couldn't be.

This was the mysterious man from the phone call….

When Kuroko opened his mouth to say something Kagami quickly released him and hurried past. As Kuroko stared behind him Andou turned around suspiciously.

"Mr. Yamato? Is something wrong?" he inquired.

"No," Kuroko replied and caught up with Andou.

After dealing with the bill they got into the car. Inside Kuroko asked Andou, "Who was that guy just now?"

"Mr. Kagami? He is the organization assistant," Andou replied as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Kuroko knew now the man was indeed Yakuza.

"He runs a business so he not like the other," Andou continued explaining. "Same as myself. He has quite a lot power in the group."

A Yakuza employed in the same group as Andou. Why he had he come to meet him? And why the advice?

"Mr. Kagami was a senior in my school," Andou said. "We used to do stupid stuff together. A year before I lost Kaori we met again in Kabuki-cho by coincidence and we started up an acquaintance again. He was the one who invited me to the Generation of Miracles. You used to have to pay protection money to the Yakuza but as I had business in Kabuki-cho he suggested that I affiliate myself and get the support of the group instead."

"He was the child of the former president's lover," Andou revealed.

"So he will take over?" Kuroko asked.

"No that position is intended for the president's son by his official wife so Kagami was pushed aside," Andou said. " "The thing is that the new president is a young and spoild child so I think that the members of the organization will want Kagami to succeed instead. I have the same opion. Kagami is smart and has composed."

Kuroko could tell that behind the words was Andou trust in Kagami. He thought back to the image he had of Kagami just now.

The man strong. A man of srormy good looks with eyes that looked like they could see through anything. His smile was cynical just calling him inexplicably made Kuroko feel on his guard.

The car stopped at a red light looking at the tailinghts of the car in front Kuroko muttered at himself'

"I don't like that man."

Andou heard Kuroko and turned to him interested.

"That's odd," he said. "You never say whether you like or dislike a person."

"Really?" Kuroko asked genuinely surprised.

"Yes," Andou said. "These the first time I've heard you say something like that."

It was true that Kuroko rarely expressed him opinions or evaluations of other people. But he genuinely did not like that Kagami. There was no logic to it there was just something about the man.

That man was dangerous he felt. Kuroko neede to be careful.

Inside Kuroko head a red warning light was silently flashing.

Continue?

**Please review… please…. **


	8. Chapter 8

A black Benz pilled up right in front of Kuroko. The driver politely opened the black door with a white-glove hand. The person who got out was well-known politican who was frequently seen on TV. The man disappeared into the famous traditional restaurant.

At nightmare the leader of government and financial cicles camf and went along a small alley that joined Akasaka and Tameikesanou. In a short while the narrow street would be filled with black cars. Kuroko eyes came to rest on the restaurant. he generally didn't relax in them but this one looked cozy and had a likeable unpretentiousness about it.

Entering the restaurant through the wicket door he found himself sounded by waitress wearing matching pretty kimonos brightly welcoming him in.

"Your brother-in-law is already here," one of them said.

Kuroko simply replied, :I see," to smiling girl.

The waitress told him that Shinozuka was in the usual room so he declined being shown the way and went there himself.

Kuroko was mesmerized for an instant by the intellectaul and clever profile that he hadn;t seen in a while. Kuroko secrertly throught to himself that then wasn't anyone elso upon whom frameless glasses looked as good as on this man.

"I'm sorry _'m late," he said by way of greetin_g_._

"No, I'm early," Shinozuka replied. "Don't worry,"

"I'm sorry that _ never returned any of your phone calls," he said._

"It's fine," he said. "I know that you've very busy,"

When his older sister, Hiruka had just passed away Kuroko still managed to meet up with Shinozuka every two or three months. Having lost thier official relationship as brother-in-law Kuroko had throught rhier relationship strangely ambiguous.

"Actually I have an announcement. I'm being transferred within the Metropolitican Police," Shinozuka said off-handedly extending his chopsticks out to one of the dishes that had been brought in.

"Where in the force?" Kuroko asked.

"Planing Unit of the Security Bureau," Shinozuka replied. "I'm going to be a director,"

Kuroko nodded and moved his chopsticks. He didn't know what to say.

"You'll be busy soon too," Kuroko said.

"Civil servants never have free time," Shinozuka agreed smiling quietly.

"I didn't come to talk about me today, through I have something I need to tell you," Shinozuka confessed Adjusting his legs he said, "Tetsuya why don't you take the government exam again next year?"

Kuroko was taken a back by this unexpected request.

Shinozuka continued. "Seven years ago I know that you wanted to work in the field as a police officer and not in an office where you couldn't investigate. But haven't you had enoug? You must be satisfied by now. Please it time to think of the future.

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked then added. "I plan to keep working as detective."

His expression hardened he had a feeling that Shinozuka disagreed with his life choices.

"You are an excellent person," Shinozuka said. "You got top marks in the government exam and you graduated from the Police Academy. As a detective you have had great success. But those abilities would be much better served and would develop futher in the ord=ganization. I have always throught that you are too good a man. You should should leave detective work behind you now.

Shinozuka said those words quetly but there was a surprising strength in his tone. He was saying what he really thought Kuroko was perplexed.

"Won't you quit the Metropolitan and go back to studying?" Shinozuka urged. "If you started preparing now you'll be able to pass next year's exam."

"I can't," Kuroko said after a pause. "Even if I did pass I wouldn't be employed by the Metropolitan.

"You don't have to worry about that," Shinozuka said. "True it unhear of for a detective who has had experience in the field to take the test again to get on the career truck but I heard that the chief said that he wanted to try something new."

Kuroko face tensed up without him realizing it. Shinopeople Kuroko was struck with awe the could only mean the police chief. The Metropolitan chief stood at the of 2,070,000 people Kuroko was struck with awe that Shinozuka now held political sway with someone so high up.

"If you hadn't lost Hiruka then you would have been well on your way in a career," Shinozuka said "Don't you think it time now to get back to your original course? You don't want to let it pass you by."

Kuroko clenched his fists that rested on his knees. Shinozika was looking for an answer. Kuroko could simply reject him but considering that Shinozuka was concerned for his welfare the words wouldn't come out.

"Let me think about it," he finally replied.

"All right," Shinozuka said. "I hope for a positive answer. May you can follow in my footsteps."

Realizing that he didn't have to give an answer straight away. Kuroko took a deep breath and relaxed.

When dinner was over they left the restaurant together. Heading out to the street Shinozuka hailed taxi.

"Get in," he said.

"Mr. Shinozuka?" Kuroko said.

"I still have some work to do," Shinozuka explained. "I'm going to go back to Kasumigaseki. Tetsuya, visit me anytime. You're always welcome."

Shinozuka lived alone in a residence in Hanzoumon. When Hiruka was alive they had gone out at night countless times.

"Thank you so much if I have a chance I_'ll come over,"_ Kuroko replied rather stiffly and looked at Shinozuka with sad eyes.

As soon as he got out of the taxi at the etagaya which was wherer he lived the cell phone in his pocket rang. On the display it said that it was a call from Kiyoshi his boss.

Answering the phone he immediately sensed the panic in kiyoshi voice's as the man asked, "Where are you?

"At home," Kuroko replied. "What happened?"

"It's bad," Kiyoshi said. "Andou is dead."

Upon hearing the unbelievable news uroko was at a loss for words.

"Deead...what do you mean?" he finally asked.

"He been killed," Kiyoshi explianed. "I heard Andou was under investigation. The body has already been taken in for an autopsy.

Andou had been killed...

The worst imaginable news. Kuroko's head was in confusion when he asked Kiyoshi, "Who was it? Who did it?"

"We haven't caught him yet," Kiyoshi said. "According to the witness statement of someone named hi Andou was attacked suddenly when he got out of the car. The other team has some stuff that they want to ask you so can you came to the Shinjuku station?"

"Yes I'm heading there now." Kuroko continued talking as he walked towards the station. "Do we have ant potential culprits?"

"No they don't know anything yet," Kiyoshi said. "It's just that Andou men said that it may be a Chinese man."

"Chinese...?" Kuroko stopped in his tracks. A cold sensation filled his chest.

"When he was attacked apparently the attacker screamed something in Chinese," Kiyoshi said. "Right after that the shots were fired so Nishi didn't get a good look the culprit's face."

"Shots...Andou was shot dead?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes in the head and chest he died almost instantly."

A Chinese man a gun these familiar keywords shot through all of Kuroko throught processes. Could it be what Kuroko throught? That there had been some kind of trouble between Andou and Ying Fa Lin and that was why he been killed?

"I'll see you at the shinjuku station I'll be there A.S.A.P."

he hung up his legs woudn't move it was as if they'd been tied together. Still clutching the cell phone in his hand he looked up into the night sky stunned.

"Mr. Yamato!"

Clutching a bag in his arms Nishi jumped upon seeing Kuroko.

"Nishi are you all right? Are you hurt?" Kuroko inquired immediately.

Other members of the family including Riko and Toshiaki, were in Andou's office. There was an indescribable atmosphere of pain among the seated people.

"I'm fine. The boss Mr. Andou he...," Nishi couldn't finish his words.

Kuroko patted him on the back upon seeing the shock and confussion caused by Andou murder. Kuroko couldn't find the words to console him.

"It's terrible," Kuroko murmured. "I still can't believe it."

"How could this happen...," Nishi said. "He was such a good man..."

"Who was it that shot Andou?" he asked. "They were saying it might be a Chinese man."

"As soon as he got out of the car he heard someone shout in Chinese," Nishi managed to explian. "He didn't have to time to turn around before he was shot in the back so I nenver saw the man face. Of course there is a possibility that the culprit was Chinese but the not definite. Mr. Yamato what are we going to do from now on?"

Kuroko shook hi shoulders. Nishi face was full of fear and worry. Now that Andou was gone only Nishi could run the organization.

"The shops all have thier own managers." Kuroko said. Leave them to run everything as usual. It would be brst to stop all the background activities for now. The police is going to be looking around. take care of anything that you don't want them to see around here."

"That's all fine," Nishi said. "Last week the boss moved everything to a safe place."

Andou had done just as Kuroko had suggest when they had throught that a drug official might be following Andoou. Perhaps this stalker was linked to Andou death. Kuroko hid from his expression the fear the he had for hinself.

"The Generation of Miracles Group we should let them know too? Nishi asked. "I haven't contacted Them yet."

It was important that this was done properly. Nishi would naturally shy away from all that not being familiar with the gangs himself.

"That's right," Kuroko agreed. "They'e always helped out we should let them know."

"But I don't know the group well enough," Nishi said. "I only know Kagami.

uroko frowned. "Kagami _ met him once too. Does that yakuza come heree often?"_

"No," Nishi said. "Only a few times. I've only spoken a few words to him but he was a childhood friend of the boss."

"Yes I knew Andou for a long time," a new voice from behind said.

Kuroko swung around in surprise. Kagami stood at the door in a black double-breasted suit. Kuroko had no idea when the man had come. Behand him was Tatsuya.


	9. Chapter 9

Nishi was also surprised at Kagami's sudden appearance. His eyes opened wide.

"Your name is Nishi right?" Kagami inquired.

"Ah yes," Nishi replied.

"I will let the organization know," Kagami said. "If there are any problems don't go to the organization come directly to me I will do my best."

Kagami gave over his business card in a relaxed style.

Nishi accepted it "Thank you so much," he said bowing.

"Andou's body?" Kagami asked.

"It's in autopsy," Nishi replied.

"Being cut up terrible, " Kagami whispered. "If his body comes back let me know." Then the same ways as he had come, he suddenly left the office.

Kuroko flew out into the corridor to follow him.

"Wait," he called out.

Kagami slowly turned around but before Kuroko could get a word in Kagami spoke.

"I told you to be careful with Andou," he hissed. "You should listen to advice."

Kagami looked at Kuroko with a glare that could cut the air. Kuroko drew in a deep breath. He finally understood the meaning behind those words. Kagami had not been saying Andou would betray Kuroko but the man had been letting him know that there was a lot a danger facing Andou.

"You…you know something!" Kuroko exclaimed. "You know who killed Andou?" he grabbed the other man violently but Kagami was unperturbed only looked down at him. "Who is it? If you know tell me! Who was following Andou? Who murdered him?"

"Is that how you should ask someone?" Kagami asked. He shook off Kuroko arms slightly annoyed. "You're just a little baby lost in a world you know nothing of. Or maybe a little girl?" he scoffed. Then he drew his face to close to Kuroko. "I know who killed Andou. If you want me tell you who it is, then it is going to take more information. Do you understand?"

Kagami was asking for money. The lowest of low. Kuroko despised him internally.

"How much do you want?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"As if I need money," Kagami sneered.

This sudden reply made Kuroko raise his eyebrows. Then what the hell did Kagami want?

"You," Kagami said.

"What?" Kuroko asked.

"You're not very bright are you?" Kagami mocked. "I want you. You look so clean; you must know how to please a man.

The words were making no sense to Kuroko so he pushed the man away. Kagami slapped him lightly on the cheek.

"You piece of shit…" Kuroko growled.

Kagami didn't budge an inch. Instead a thin smile crept over his lips.

"Hard-nosed little girl," he said.

"STOP!" Kuroko yelled.

Even under Kuroko harsh glare, Kagami looked down at him relaxed. He almost seemed fascinated by Kuroko rage.

Tatsuya got into the elevator. Holding the bottom, waited for Kagami.

"I'll keep the information," Kagami said. "So if you want it come over my house anytime."

Kagami pushed Kuroko aside and then got into the elevator too.

Kuroko swore at his back. "Like I'd ever want that! You're a sick bastard!"

There was no reply and Kagami disappeared behind the elevetor's door. That jeering smile stayed on his face until the end.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Midorima said, hurrying into the café they had arranged to meet. He bowed his head in apology.

"I only just got here too," Kuroko said.

Midorima laughed at him, calling him a liar. There was no point trying to assure the man. The ashray was already full of ash.

"No I've really only been here a while." Kuroko insisted.

Midorima observed that he was smoking a lot more and Kuroko put out the cigarette. The truth was that he had been waiting for 30 minutes, but they didn't want to make Midorima feel bad for his tardiness since the man had come all the way from Ichigaya.

A cantankerous old man took Midorima's order.

"I'm sorry to call you to a place like this," Kuroko said.

Asking for coffee Midorima shook his head saying that it wasn't a problem.

"People may recognize us in Shinjuku so that's why I asked you here," Kuroko explained continuing with the formalities. Then he took a brown envelop that was offered to him. Opening it he took out Kagami's background report written in Midorima familiar scrawl.

Midorima listed off what was written. "Kagami Taiga 30. Up and coming young businessman. Legitimate businesses are real estate, IT, and imports. In the background as you know he has an in important position in the Generation of Miracle Group. According to inside information from the group it seems that he is also the illegitimate child of the previous president,"

"I heard that too," Kuroko murmured. "His half-brother inherited the group, didn't he?"

"The formal wife's child is 26, " Midorima said. "After the death of his father they had someone else stand in to handle operations. It sounds like he didn't actually succeed his father until last year. There are a lot of bloodthirsty men in Shinjuku. The young president couldn't really handle the organization. However back to Kagami. There are a lot of mysteries surrounding him. When he was young there was a time when he lived with his father but for some reasi=on he wasn't publicly acknowledged, and deosn't carry the Generation of Miracle name. After graduating high school, he left home and seen=med to have not been part of the organization crimes scene during that time. Four years later he suddenly re-appeared as a businessman involved with the Generation of Miracle Group. He seems to have acquired quite a lot of money now,"

The coffee came so Midorima stopped talking for a moment.

"He is certainly one tough customer," Kuroko said, nodding. "I asked the data center for his crime record but he doesn't have one."

"so he's cautious," Midorima said. "Because he just member he hasn't stepped out onto the organization's main stage. According to his gangster colleagues he not enterly devoted to illegitimate business causes. What do you want with Kagami?"

Kuroko was hesitant not knowing how he should answer but perhaps Midorima could help him out again later. Kuroko checked to see that there was no one listening. Midorima also had experience with undercover operations so he understood the difficult position that Kuroko was in.

"The other day someone was killed." He whispered. "It was Andou who ran the bathouses."

"Oh that," Midorima said. "They still haven't caught who did it."

It had been over a week since Andou's death and there had still been no progress with the investigation. Kuroko 's frustration had only increased.

"Andou was my S," Kuroko admitted after a pause.

With the vanilla milkshake to his lips, Midorima looked up surprised.

"I see," he murmured. "That is unfortunate. But what does Kagami have to do with this?"

"I don't know," Kuroko said. "But I think he know something."

He didn't say that Andou may have lost his life because he was an S.

That night he had met with Kiyoshi-senpai and told him that he couldn't tell the detective of Unit I that Andou had been meeting with Lin. Kiyoshi-senpai also suspected that Lin was involved in Andou murder.

"Murder is Unit 1's job isn't it?" Midorima objected with a pained face. He gulped down his coffee. "I understand your frustration but you shouldn't just go around doing what you want. Leave it alone."

"Yes," Kuroko said.

Although he agreed Kuroko still felt uneasy in his heart. He neede to know the truth about Andou murder. Even if he couldn't investigate he wanted to have the truth now. Who killed Andou? Was it because he was an S? What had he done? Why….

A burning pain shot through his body. Not a single muscle could relax.

There was only one person who knew the truth that man was Kagami Taiga.

Continue?...

**Please review…**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, you came,"

Kagami Taiga smiled arrogantly. However many times Kuroko saw that face, he couldn't get used to it.

"Yes I'm here," he said.

"Thank you," Kagami drawled.

Behind him Tatsuya said a quick word then turned on his heels. Kuroko was left alone in the entrance hall and kagami nodded for him to came in. following Kagami, Kuroko stepped into the room.

"You have an ecelent man there." Kuroko said.

"Tatsuya? He is my most valuable asset." Kagami replied.

Kuroko felt he understood Kagami words. Tatsuya didn't talk too much but he always answered correctly. He didn't look that much different in age from Kuroko but his calmness made him seem a lot older.

"Something to drink?" Kagami offered.

"I'm fine." Kuroko said.

He didn't come here for a friendly drink. Kuroko had only one purpose.

"Who killed Andou?" he demanded straight away. "Tell me,"

Kagami remained standing he looked down at Kuroko.

"Still rude," he said. "When you ask someone something you should at least say please."

"This isn't a request," Kuroko said. "This is a transaction. We are on even ground."

Kagami raised one eyebrow, trying to guess Kuroko's meaning.

"Then you are ready to serve me then?" he asked.

Irritated Kuroko stayed silent but reluctantly nodded. He don't want to speak too much if he chatted then that would only increase his misery.

"I have no intention of spending time over this transaction," he said. "Let's begin,"

Seeing Kuroko starting to take off his coat, Kagami smiled. "An impatient guy…well, fine with me. Come here.

The place that Kagami indicated was as expected the bedroom which was ridiculously large. Walking into the center of the room Kuroko saw a king-seized bed. Seeing what was decorating the wall he stopped.

In a glass case were displayed guns. A Walter, Browning Hi-Power, Colt Government, Beretta, Magnum, Tokarev, Desert Eagle. All the famous brands were displayed all across the wall.

"They're not the real things are they?" he asked.

Kagami replied, "Of course not."

"They say to hide a leaf put it in a forest," Kuroko quoted.

"Don't worry," Kagami said. "They're all model guns."

"You like guns?" Kuroko asked.

"No they were all given to me by a friend," Kagami clarifield. "I don't usually take an interest in such plaything but they're still very elaborate. Here what do you think of this one?" Kagami opened the glass door and took one out. "Look. This Beretta, it's some workmanship,"

"Well shall we start this transaction?" Kagami said. "I said in the beginning you are not in charge. The information will come at the end."

Not understanding Kuroko frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kagami smiled then pushed the Beretta against Kuroko's cheek. "I want to enjoy myself. I want to spend as much time as it takes to be satisfied then I will give you the information. Take off your clothes and lie down."

Kuroko controlled himself. He would give his body to this man. For a little while he would let Kagami do what he wanted. That's how he had to think about it of course he really didn't want to let this man enjoy himself on him.

"What do we do?" he asked.

Kagami was now stroking Kuroko cheek with the cold hard pistol. Perhaps because of the coldness of the metal a shiver ran through Kuroko's body.

"Seems you're not into this," Kagami said. "If you don't want to then you can go home."

The man was trying to provoke him the urge to react was strong and when Kuroko moved his face the Beretta was right in front of his eyes. He opened his lips and slowly started to lick along the shaft of the pistol. The uncomfortable taste of metal filled his mouth but ignoring that he took the mouth of the pistol into his own and sucked on it.

Taking the pistol away Kagami whispered gently to him. "Is this how you treat your own Beretta?" then he suddenly started to shake with laughter. It seems that Kuroko's sudden actions had been amusing.

"Unfortunately, I'm no Beretta I'm a Magnum," he said.

Ignoring the slimy line, Kuroko asked him, "Do you like men?"

"No," Kagami readily replied. "I'm not turned on men usually. But I am interest in you. It's because you were the one that square Andou loved. When did you become Andou's woman?"

It was strange that Kagami had strong conviction to ask. Kuroko didn't think Andou would have said that.

"I wasn't Andou's woman," he explained. "we didn't have that kind of relationship, ever,"

"Liar. Andou was obsessed with you," Kagami said.

"I'm not lying," Kuroko said. "This is the truth. There was nothing between me and Andou. Really."

"Then, there were men other than Andou?" Kagami probed.

Enraged that Kagami had decided that Kuroko must be gay, it took all he had to just quitly shake his head.

"I'm straight," he said. "I've never even through of being with a man before."

Kagami was silent for a few moments and then suddenly threw the Beretta he been holding down on the bed and muttered that this was boring.

"If you weren't Andou woman then I don't want it anymore," he said. "Go home,"

The one panicked now was Kuroko. He still hadn't found out who had killed Andou.

"Wait," he said. "You wanted me here! The deal!"

Continue?


	11. Chapter 11

"There is no deal," Kagami said. "An innocent boy isn't going to fun. I'm not interested in virgins. Unripe fruit is never sweet enough for me,"

As Kagami tried to leave the room, Kuroko threw himself against the man. This was a joke he couldn't have come all this way to be simply rejected.

"Don't play with me!" He yelled. "You said we had a deal! Just because you made a mistake with the relationship Andou and I had…you have to stick to the deal."

Kagami looked down at Kuroko who was more showing a mixture of rage and desperation. Letting out a slight he said "Fine I was the one who said it I'll keep my promise. Hurry up and begin. Take off your clothes and sit on the bed. Look at me and then jerk yourself off. When you're done I'll tell you what you want know. You have 10 minutes, get to it."

Kuroko took in the rapid orders.

Giving Kuroko a sideway glance, Kagami sat down heavily on the sofa. He was going to watch from there.

"Time is ticking. Go."

Kagami crossed his long legs. He seemed tired of this.

Kuroko bit down on his long legs. He seemed tired of this.

Dropping his coat to the floor, he took off his black turtleneck. But when he pulled down his pants his hands hesitated on the underwear.

"Don't rush it," Kagami said. "Enjoy it,"

His face flushed with embarrassment but pushing the doubt down Kuroko took off the last item of clothing.

"Nicebody,"

Kagami's words were ridiculing him. Kuroko looked up resolution so apparent on his face that it could almost be considered defiance. He didn't feel shame and even if he did he wasn't going to show it in front of this man.

"sit facing me," Kagami order. "Open your legs a little more. That's right."

He sat facing Kagami on the bed. Then he took his member and started rubbing it roughly. But in his current state of rage there was no way that he was going to manage an erection. The male organ was delicate. And pleasuring yourself in front of a complete stranger wasn't going to be ecitign unless you were really perverted.

"What's the matter?" Kagami taunted. "Can't get it up? You'll run out of time."

"Shut up!" Kuroko growled. He said it from the corner of his lips trying to concentrate on the on the matter at hand.

"Let me help0 you," Kagami said. "I'll give you a word of advice. Use your imagination. If you don't you'll never get it up."

Kuroko wanted to scream back that wasn't going to much help either but he wasn't in a position to do that. Glaring at Kagami he let out a deep sigh. He had to calm down firast. If he tied too hard then he was never going to get anywhere.

"Use your imagination," Kagami repeated. "I know that you really like men deep inside. You're never told anyone but deep down you like men. Large male hands caressing you body. You can't help but want it. It your true desire.

Kuroko looked up and checked the time on the clock hanging on the wall. Three minutes had already passed. He wasn't going to be able shoot off like this he'd lose the deal.

"A male hand holding your cock." Kagami continued. "Slowly moving up and down. Surges of pleasure. The heat building your dick hardening. It feels so good."

Kuroko closed his eyes and something floated up in his mind's eyes. A memory od an adult video that had been buried deep in his mind. The image of a beautiful naked woman slowly formed on his eyelids but Kagami suddenly told him not to close his eyes. The image was ruined.

"Look only at me," Kagami ordered. "That's right. If you don't the deal is off."

He looked at Kagami full of hatred. Kagami told to continue. He didn't want to admit it but Kagami's baritone voice was attractive as he continued his monologue." The man's hand is turning you. Moving up and down up and down your cock is starting to leak little drips. Little drips that start to run down his hand it so dirty."

Looking into Kagami's eyes was making is difficult for Kuroko to think of other things. Jerking himself off required concentration. Without the chance to that he wasn't going to be able to get hard.

He began to realize that if he wanted to get pleasure thaen he had no other option but to surrender to Kagami. It wasn't what he wanted, but it was the only way. Kuroko made up his mind. Next time Kagami spat out those foul words, he was going to try and listen.

He liked men. He needs sex with them. He wanted to do naughty thing to them. Using Kagami's words he started to make up his own images. It was a kind of self-brainwashing.

"He starts to suck on your nipples. You like it. He nibbling on them feels so good. Not only that. You want your own penis nibbled. You want your hard cock nibbled so badly. You want it licked. You want it sucked off."

He was imagining it. Being turned on by a man sucking on him. The unrealistic thoughts twisted his will and with the improper thoughts he started to move his hand freely. The images were starting to arouse him.

Slowly, his member was getting harder in his hand.

"Finally he licks your dick. You can't take it. You cry out because it feels so good. He's excited too by your cries of pleasure, and he continues with the rough blowjob. You're starting to leak semen into his mouth. You think you're going to come, but you try to hold on to it."

His heart was pounding faster. He had to catch this wave and stick with it to the end.

Kuroko surrendered himself to the imaginary world. He was imagining the man going down on him. He was hot. His breath was quick. Oddly the more he thought of the image, the more it started to turn him on. Even Kagami's gaze on Kuroko started to become a turn on.

"The man's tongue starts to look for something even deeper. You say that you don't like it, but you're so excited. You really want it. You want rim job. You're dripping you want to him to bury his own penis inside you."

For an instant, Kuroko's hand stopped. Kagami whispered to him to continue.

"The man does what you want and pushes against you. You accept him and open your legs wide to let him in. he penetrates you. Filling you up. It feels so good. He's taking you as if you were a woman you cry out in delight.

Kuroko could see it in his mind's eyes. The man was holding him. Penetrating him. Kuroko was embarrassed. Ashamed but like a nightmare, he was only getting more excited. As if Kagami was manipulating Kuroko with his cold hard stare.

"You're feeling the man inside you and he isn't showing you any mercy. He's pounding into you and you can't think of anything else anymore. You can barely breath. But still you want him to fuck you more. Harder. Deeper. You scream at him to pound you hard you'll never walk again. His dick is all the way up your ass, he's grabbing at your hips. Until finally the warm spurt comes spraying all over."

At the conclusion to Kagami's story, Kuroko erupted like a hot volcano. His hand was suddenly full of white sticky liquid. The pangs of gratification caused small convulsions in this stomach muscles. It was as entirely different feeling from when he jerked himself off alone.

"In 9 minutes 42 seconds." Kagami drawled. "Good boy. Made it within the time limit."

Kuroko's breath was reverberating in his chest. He reached for the tissues on the beside table. Finally finished, he lifted his worn out body and picked up his clothes from the floor.

It had been good.

Along with the exhaustion, he also had a sense of defeat that was difficult to explain.

What was he doing? To sink to this level? Why did he want to know who had killed Andou? What had he been waiting for?

Kagami watch Kuroko's languid movement and took out a photo. He watched as Kuroko took it and looked at it. It was the face a stern-looking man in his late 20s.

"Bao Sen Ma. He killed Andou."

Kuroko's eys opened wide. He turned to Kagami. Kagami looked back at him. His thin smile that had until now been there disappeard.

"Why did he kill Andou? Kuroko asked.

"Simple grudge that had to do with drugs sales." Kagami explained. "Andou had started getting merchandise from somewhere else. He'd been getting purer drugs from North Korea and having them smuggled into Japan through Asia. He was originally going to have the Taiwanese mafia smuggle it from the continent to Japan, but talks didn't go well and in the end the Hong Kong mafia did it. That's the basic story."

Kuroko was secretly flabbergasted. He had never imaged that Andou's operations had run that far and wide. He had overstretched himself.

"Then this Ma, he's Taiwanese mafia?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kagami asnswered. "The Taiwanese mafia had the job stolen from them. The two organitions already had a strong rivarlry and Andou got in too deep. It seems that Andou was killed as a warning to others."

Kuroko was still full of rage. He glared at Kagami. "You knew that though. Even the Generation of Miracle Group was aware of the danger Andou was in. why didn't you protect him?"

"It's all easy for you say." Kagami said. "There isn't a yakuza stupid enough to get in a fight with the Chinese. They have dirty methods you should know that."

Knowing that still wasn't going to appease the growing wave of anger inside. Kuroko continued to glare accusingly at Kagami.

"Don't look at me like that." Kagami muttered, scowling back. "I thought I did the only thing I could. I knew that the people who disagreed with Andou were those in the Chu Lien Pang clan so I talked to people I knew I Taiwan who came from that organization. I thought the matter had already been dealt with."

"andou knew he was in danger?" Kuroko asked.

"Lots of worrisome things happened, but I don't think he thought that they were trying to kill him." Kagami said. "The last thing he did was to take steps to move his money. He ordered me to be on my guard."

Kagami's expression looked depressed and Kuroko thought that the man was probably regretting not talking directly to Andou now. If only a little his dislike of the other man descreased.

"Ma was a member of the organization that killed Andou," Kagami said. "He probably not registered here. He's an old member of the organization, but it seems that he's not a favorite of his colleagues. On the back of the photo is the address of the apartment that Ma hangs out in."

"How did you get so much information?" Kuroko asked. "It's not easy to find things out about the Taiwanese mafia."

Even the police found it difficult to gather information on foreign crime syndicates. A different kind of warning was going off in Kuroko's head. He looked intently at Kagami. Kagami just laughed back at him.

"I have my ways," he said. "But that is all you need to know. Do with the information what you will,"

Kagami ran his finger down Kuroko's check Kuroko put the photo into his breast pocket.

"Thank you I will," He said.

He walked to the door. The deal was complete. He no longer needed this man or this room.

When Kuroko put his hand out to turn the doorknob, Kagami called out to him. He looked back.

"It was something," kagami said nonchalantly. "A serving police officer masturbating not something you see every day."

Kuroko felt like giving the man a flying kick to the face. Kagami had known who Kuroko was all along.

"You asked Andou?" he asked incredulously.

"No I found out myself," Kagami replied. "Andou was your informant wasn't he? I thought that maybe you two were sleeping together, but you said that your relationship was platonic. He was really a cruel man underneath it all regardless of what you saw in him," Kagami threw in some cruel sarcasm giving a light laugh. "You did well to get a stingy man like that to help you out with no reward."

Kuroko was chilled by the look in the man's eyes Kagami wasn't trying to make a fool of him, the man actually hated Kuroko.

"Andou was different from a jerk like you." Kuroko spat.

"You are the same as me." Kagami countered. "We knew how he felt and we used him. You have some balls little girl."

Kuroko went red with rage. He couldn't stand to see this man's face for one more second. He opened the door and left the room.

"Take care going home, Detective Kuroko." He heard Kagami's laughing voice say behind him.

Ignoring it he slammed the door with all his might. He kicked it behind him for good measure. The tantrum of course, didn't do anything it to ease his rage.

Entering the room Kiyoshi let him know the good news. "Kuroko, we got Ma."

The room was in the apartment block that was the center for the Seiren team. Receiving Kiyoshi's senpai call Kuroko had come straight away.

"Really?" That was fast," Kuroko said.

When Kuroko had found out Andou's killer had been Taiwanese mafia and the man's death had nothing to do with his work as an S, he had been relieved. He had felt a huge weight lifted from his shoulders.

He couldn't help but feel a little bad about that.

The truth was that Andou had still been killed. But Kuroko had been released from his feeling of guilt. It wasn't something to be proud of. Even that ridiculous deal he had entered into with Kagami to get that information he wanted so badly was all for himself.

"What's happening with Lin?" Kiyoshi asked.

"When he gets back in the country I'll try to contact him," Kuroko promised.

"Be careful," Kiyoshi warned. "If you need help call me. We need to very careful around Lin until he parts with a piece of information worthy of handing to the Incidents Team.

After discussing how they were going to contact Lin, the conversation dropped off. Kiyoshi started on a topic that Kuroko himself would never have considered.

**Sorry for late updated I'm busy lately so I can't updates soon so Gomen I promised that**

**I will update daily…..**


	12. Chapter 12

"Now that Andou is gone, what are you going to do? Your other information are just small fry. You need to find a new S."

"A new S?" Kuroko asked surprised.

"Yes how about Kagami Taiga?" Kiyoshi suggested. "He seems like he would make a good S."

It was unbelievable. Kuroko yelled without realizing, "Stop it! That man could never be my S!"

"Why? He's in the Generation of Miracle Group and he's a businessman so he has a lot of connections." Kiyoshi pointed out. "He's knowledgeable on the criminal underworld, and he also works an import company. He's ideal anyway even knowing that you were a detective he still got you that information on Ma. That's a pretty cooperative S already."

How is that guy even remotely cooperative? Kuroko screamed internally. Of course, he hadn't told Kiyoshi-senpai any of what had happened between him and Kagami. He hadn't told him anything more than that a man of the Generation of Miracle Group who knew Andou had given him some valuable information on the murder.

The idea of Kagami being his S made Kuroko wants to vomit. The had known that he was detective, but still made him do that perverted stuff. Kagami, clearly had contempt for the police. Furthermore,, Kagami hadn't gotten his hands dirty, but still shamed Kuroko through looks and words. It would have been so much better just to have had sex. The man was really messed up.

"You know that it's difficult to get an S," Kiyoshi said. "It usually take years for things to get to the stage where you can use him as an S. but Kagami came to you himself so it's going to speed thing up. He might be too much of a big shot but don't overlook him."

What Kiyoshi said was right. To get an S was the job of Kuroko and the other detectives his in his team. An S wasn't a form of investigation. It was a way of bringing yourself closer of the target. It felt like the reverse of what you should do but that was what it was.

Kuroko knew it but he wanted to choose what kind of bird to raise. His superiors had no idea what kind of man was most suited for the job.

"You have to take taiga Kagami." Kiyoshi repeated.

When Kuroko shows no reaction. Kiyoshi looked sternly at him. "All right? Kuroko? This is an order. You'll start tomorrow."

Kuroko could only nod. Even though he wasn't happy even though he couldn't accept it a superiors' order was absolute. Kuroko could not object.

He had to obey orders.

The first thing that he did was tail Kagami. Kuroko had already investigated Kagami basic personality, but he still neede to find out what the man did everyday, his interest, his preferences, the money he borrowed and his personal relationships. Kuroko needed to know anything that would help him understand Kagami as a man. When trying to obtain an S you had to start researching from the very bottom.

After watching Kagami for over 10 days, Kuroko still hadn't been discern any particularly unusual behavior. This wasn't going to progress Kuroko's assignment. He didn't want bring private affairs to his job, but he disliked what he disliked. It depressed him. Knowing that he was one of those men that put his personal feeling before the job made him really begin to hate himself.

Consumed by his feeling of self-hatred, Kuroko stood guard that night as he did every night over Kagami. He was in front of a classy club in ginza. He would be recognized so he didn't go in.

Kuroko was standing in the shadow of a desert building under the cold winter sky. Finally Kagami came out. He wasn't alone. Tonight he had a young girl with him. In front of them the black Benz driven by Tatsuya pulled up.

After a short while the Benz pilled up at Kagami's Roppongi residence. Seeing the Benz enter the underground parking lot Kuroko got out of the taxi. He was one of the roads that were on the south side of Roppongi hills.

"You won't give up? Do you plan to follow me forever?"

It's was Kagami voice.

Kuroko had been so careful. The was no way Kagami could have noticed. And Kuroko had never told the man this cell phone numbers.

"Come on up," Kagami continued. "I'll make you some coffee." This man seed to have eyes everywhere. "See you,"

Kagami hung up.

Kuroko return the phone to his pocket and set off determinedly towards the building front entrance.

He was let in he walked through a large corridor the was decorated like an art meseum. He waited there for the building personnel to make the relevant checks with Kagami. Finally he got into the elevator.

He should have been feeling tense, but he was feeling depressed. He knew the reason. Kuroko should have had the upper hand on Kagami, but he hadn't from the onset. If he was to gain the advantage now he would have to take action. He may not get another chance later on.

Continue?

**Sorry if it cliff hangs but next update I'm sure is longer this….**


	13. Chapter 13

Standing in front of Kagami's room Kuroko closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. Right now, all he could do was to get to know Kagami better, and find a way to use him as an S.

When he pushed the intercom button Kagami immediately appeared. He looked a lot younger now, perhaps because he had changed into jeans be seen.

Entering the hall, Kuroko quick looked around on the floor, but there wasn't pair of woman's shoes to be seen.

"You had a woman with you?" he said.

"Tatsuya took her home," Kagami clarified.

So only Kagami had gotten out of the Benz in the parking lot. However, Kuroko wasn't satisfied with that explanation. Why hadn't they taken her home first? Kuroko asked the questions, and Kagami grinned a dirty grin.

"I was intending to have some fun with her all night but I changed my mind halfway though. I felt sorry for you out all alone."

"Don't lie to me," Kuroko snapped. "I bet you just go bored and dumped her,"

They entered the living room. Kagami disappeared into the kitchen and re-appeared holding a pot of coffee and two cups.

"Drink," he said. "It'll warm you up."

Kagami poured coffee into the two simple, uniformed cups. From the amber liquid a sweet smell drifted up.

When Kuroko didn't immediately reach for it Kagami said, dissatisfied, "Think there something wrong with it?"

"You didn't spike with something, did you?"

To prove his innocence, Kagami took a sip from his own cup. There was no reason to doubt the offering but there was something in the way that Kagami looked that put Kuroko on his guard.

"I don't trust you," Kuroko said.

Kagami glowered at him. "Then don't drink it,"

"I'll drink it," Kuroko protest. "No little powered snacks though,"

Finally, Kuroko took the cup. Kagami snorted. "You should have drunk it right away. The best coffee gets cold quick."

It was true. The coffee that Kagami had made was far more delicious than anything he'd had in a café. The man must has used good beans.

"Why are you following me? Are you madly in love with me?"

Kagami's question was completely inappropriate. Kuroko glared at him.

"Idiot," he said. "Even if I were a woman you'd be the last bastard I'd fall in love with. Save your stupid words for someone else," he said, totally shooting Kagami down.

Kagami looked coldly back at him. "You're pretty, but you have a foul mouth."

"Keep going," Kuroko retorted. "I'm not the pervert who gets turned on by watching other men jack off. You're probably impotent, aren't you? You probably can't even fire your magnum, it just decoration."

As he said this, the better part of himself was screaming at him to stop. You shouldn't anger a potential S. you useless!

However, Kagami rather than getting mad exploded in laughter. He slapped his things. Kuroko didn't think that anything he had just said was amusing.

"Why don't you find out for yourself whether my magnum is just a toy or the real thing?" Kagami asked, still laughing. "I'll have you instead of that woman."

"I'm going," Kuroko said tersely.

When he stood up from the sofa. Kagami grabbed his arms and asked him to wait. "It was a joke! Jezz such an angry man. Believe me if I wanted to chase after man-ass then I wouldn't have a shortage of partners. But I might enjoy it more if it was you."

Kuroko couldn't tell if Kagami was joking or was being serious. He really disliked this man.

But he sat down again. "Kagami, you knew I was a detective so why did you give me that information on Ma?"

"What brought this on?" Kagami asked, sobering up.

"You didn't really want to do anything with me, did you?" Kuroko asked back. "The strange deal was just an excuse to give me the information, right?"

"I don't know," Kagami said evasively.

By telling me the information then Ma was definitely going to be arrested. The Generation of Miracles Group couldn't touch a member of the Taiwan mafia so that was your way of doing it. Am I right?" Kuroko said.

"You're not entirely correct," Kagami answered. "We did indeed want to take our revenge on Ma, but if that's all we wanted then we could have just made an anonymous call to the police. The reason for the deal was that I was interested in your body. The guy who was using Andou for information, I wondered what kind of man he deal was enough. I had been thinking that you were much more amazing than I expected. I knew it from the way you jerked off."

Kuroko began to feel angry. As soon as that ordeal was over he had tried to erase it from his memory. To be praised for what he'd done made him feel more uncomfortable.

"Don't get angry," Kagami said. "That was all it was. I just wanted to have a chance to get to know the real you."

Kuroko exploded. "How was that the real me? How can you tell who I am by watching that?"

"OF course I could," Kagami said. "In front of your lover, or someone that you want, you can pleasure yourself right? I didn't arouse you. But when you started listening to what I was saying that got you hard, didn't it? You were surprised when your mood changed and you even started to feel a little turned on. And then you managed to shoot off when you had a picture of two men in your mind. I didn't actually think that you were going to managed it,"

"Aren't you reading too much into it?" Kuroko threw back at Kagami. He was offended that the man thought he could assess a person's personality through something as bizarre as that. "Maybe I just have a high sex drive and any dirty words will turn me on,"

"That might be the case," Kagami mused."You're lucky if a few words can please you like that. Next time shall I call your house? I'll be your phone-sex buddy. I'll turn you on with my voice every night. How about that?"

Idiot. This man really was the lowest of the low. Kuroko stood up from the chair. If he didn't get out of here quick, then something weird might happen again.

"Going home already?" Kagami drawled.

"Yes," Kuroko snapped. "I'll only say this once. Thank you for helping us get Ma."

Kagami didn't say anything. He just looked at Kuroko silently. Kuroko couldn't stand this awkward silence. He started to step away.

"Would it have been better if you knew the truth?" Kagami asked quietly.

Kuroko stopped in his tracks. That was the strew that broke the camel's back. In Kuroko's heart waves rippled.

"What you mean?" he whispered.

Hiding his anxiety, Kuroko slowly turned around. Kagami sat on the arm of a chair, looking back at him. His eyes were quiet and Kuroko couldn't tell what was going on behind them. The situation only intensified his unease.

"You were relieved when you found out that Andou didn't die because of you," Kagami said flatly.

Kuroko felt like his heart had stopped beating. He couldn't get any words out at first.

Kagami continued. "I thought that you were Andou's woman. So I thought that you would be desperate to find out who had killed him. But Andou was nothing more than your informant. The fact that he is gone is nothing more than a simple inconvenience to you. Poor Andou. I think he would have cried if you had died."

"Shut up!" Kuroko screamed to silence the words he didn't want to hear. His relationship with Andou was something he didn't want to talk to other people about.

"Don't say anything anymore….."

"Did I hit a sore spot?" Kagami asked mercilessly.

Of course, Kuroko had been relieved when he had found out that it wasn't his fault that Andou was murdered. That was undeniable. But Kagami had no right to talk about Andou loke that.

"What the hell do you know?" Kuroko growled.

"How do know how I felt? You know nothing abou us…" The feeling of remorse that he may have been the reason that Andou had been in danger had been like a knife in Kuroko's chest. One that Kagami just continued to twist. There was no way that Kuroko could keep his cool. "You shit what does a shit like you know…"

Perhaps due to the intensity of his emotions tears started to well up in Kuroko eyes. He didn't want Kagami to see that. He wasn't proud of his weaknesses. He tried to escape, but Kagami held him back.

"Wait," Kagami said. I haven't finished."

"You have nothing to say that I want to hear." Kuroko spat out. However much he tried, he couldn't pull away from Kagami grip. The more he tried the more it hurt. "Let go of me. I'll kick the shit out of you if you don't!" He turned back round and glared at Kagami. His black eyes glistened, betraying the passion of his emotions.

Suddenly Kagami grabbed his hips and pulled Kuroko to his chest.

"Such beautiful eyes of Angel," he whispered. "Finally you've taken off your mask. That's the face I've been longing to see. Not the pretty one, but the inner passionate one. That's the face-"

He suddenly pushed Kuroko against the wall and kissed him violently. Taken a back by the sudden touch of Kagami's lips, Kuroko was powerless to stop the man from pushing his tongue into his mouth.

"-Ngh….Mm…"

He started to lose sense of what was happening as Kagami's thick tongue pushed so violently into shi mouth that he barely breathe.

"Sto…."

As soon as he opened his mouth to try and get a word out, Kagami changed angle and pushed his tongue in even deeper.

Kagami pushed his tongue in as far as it would go. As the licked the roof of Kuroko's mouth a feeling he hadn't known before shook his muscles. He'd never been touched there by another person. This was the first time in his life. To his surprise, he discovered that he was sensitive there.

The kiss continued. It tasted so much richer than anything he'd ever tasted before. His tongue being massaged by another man's warm tongue, he couldn't help but feel something. The tongue sought him out wherever he ran.

Finally parting lips, Kagami whispered sweetly in his ear, "Shall we sleep together?"

Kuroko tried to catch his racing breath and come to his senses. He couldn't go at Kagami's pace. He had to calm down.

"I thought you weren't interest in men?" he asked.

"I'm not," Kagami said. "You're an exception"

Kagmi took Kuroko's hand and started leading him into the bedroom. Kuroko hesitated. He shouldn't have felt what he had when they shared that kiss. He wondered if the way to get Kagami as his S was through sex. He was prepared to sleep with him once. He didn't want to risk saying no and have the man run away.

The real problem was that Kagami he was nothing more than a rare and interesting toy. To work out whether Kuroko was going to be lucky or unlucky was difficult.

Kagmi led him into another room and pushed him down onto the king- seized bed. The spring gave back a little and Kuroko sunk into the covers.

"You're behaving yourself now. Am I that good a kisser?" Pushing himself down on top of Kuroko, kagami stroked Kuroko's hair.

"Yeah, it was good," Kuroko answered. "It was so good, you broke down my defenses."

Kagami frowned. "What's up with you? You're acting weird now."

Kuroko put both his arms around Kagami's neck and whispered, "I can't help it. It was so good. That was the first time anyone has ever kissed me like that. It was amazing I want you now. This is my first time with a guy, but I want it to beyou…"

Thinking that winning him over with sex was going to make things easy, Kuroko pulled Kagami into him.

Continue?

**Sorry guys if it hang cliff but I'm promise the I will write the next chapter good night guys… please review….**


End file.
